


love expertise

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Lucas stops at Scoops Ahoy for a bit of Steve’s love expertise.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Series: intraparty dynamics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	love expertise

Lucas approaches the Scoops Ahoy counter, lost in thought. Robin rolls her eyes and calls, “Steve, one of your children is here!”

Steve peeks out from the back of the shop. “Lucas?” he says, “Are you going to the movies by yourself?”

Lucas shakes his head. “I wanted to talk to you about some stuff.”

Steve slouches out to the counter next to Robin. “What kind of stuff?”

Lucas jerks his head towards the back room. “Can we?”

Robin gives them both an unimpressed look, but Steve ignores her and beckons Lucas back.

Steve pushes through the door and leans up against a metal table. Lucas stands just inside the door, unsure what to do with his hands.

“So, what’s going on?” Steve asks.

“I wanted your advice on... relationships.”

Steve laughs. “I don’t know why all you idiots think I’m an expert on this shit. Do you see how single I am?”

Lucas shrugs. “I don’t know who else to ask. Dustin seems to think you’re pretty cool, so I figured you must be. Dustin’s smart.”

Steve sighs. “Okay, lay it on me. What did you want to ask?”

“When a— when someone hugs you, but they always slap your back over-enthusiastically, what does that mean?”

Steve tries to put the pieces together based on his limited interactions with the other members of the party, but he’s not sure who Lucas is talking about.

“Aren’t you dating Max?”

“She broke up with me. Again. But that doesn’t matter; this isn’t about her. What does it mean?”

“Well,” Steve says, “it could mean they just like you as a friend.”

Lucas sighs and his shoulders slump. “That’s what I thought.”

“But,” Steve says, and Lucas perks up, “since you said it’s over-enthusiastic, it could mean he’s— they’re trying to hide their feelings, and in reality it’s something more than that.” Steve struggles to tamp down a mischievous grin. “I don’t know, maybe if you told me more about this mystery person, I could tell you if they like you.”

Lucas narrows his eyes. “You just want to know who they are.”

“No!”

Lucas glares at him.

“Maybe.”

Lucas’s eyebrows furrow further. “Not a chance.”

“Please? Come on, I can be more helpful if I know who we’re talking about!” Steve’s eyes go big, round, and pleading and he’s not proud to say his lip sticks out a little.

Lucas’s glower falters. “I thought you said you weren’t an expert.”

“I’m not, but I—“

Lucas blurts out, “I really like Will and I don’t know what to do about it!” His eyes widen and his hands cover his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he whispers.

“Ah, it’s Will! Awww, that’s so cute!”

“Shut up!” Lucas hisses. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s not funny, it’s cute!” His voice goes singsong. “Lucas has a crush!”

Lucas buries his face in his hands. “Oh my god, I should never have told you. You’re gonna tell Dustin and then he’ll tell Will and then my life will be over.”

Steve’s face straightens. “I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Lucas peeks out from between his fingers. “You’re not?”

“No, I’m not a dick.” Lucas raises his eyebrows. “Anymore,” he adds.

Lucas’s hands fall and a nervous smile grows on his face. “So, do you think he likes me back?”

“I’m not sure. I need to go on a recon mission. Do some spying.”

“No way. Absolutely not. I’d rather die alone.”

Steve pouts. “You said you wanted my help.”

Lucas laughs. “And clearly, you don’t know shit and I’m better off figuring this out by myself.”

“Hurtful, Sinclair, hurtful.”

“Truthful.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Well, if you don’t want my help, I guess I should get back to actually doing my job.”

“Didn’t know you ever did that.”

Steve chuckles, but then his eyes fill with an earnestness Lucas has never seen. “You’re a good kid, Lucas. And no matter how Will or anyone else reacts, remember you deserve love. Everyone does.”

Lucas smiles, eyes equally emotional.

Steve exhales and laughs. “Now, get out of here, kid, and get your boy. After all, I can’t be seen slacking off.”

Lucas shakes his head. “Oh, god forbid!” He gives Steve a haphazard salute and heads out the door and across the mall.

Steve salutes his back and follows him back to the ice cream counter with a grin. Robin gives him a curious glance.

“What was that all about?”

“Just looking for my love expertise.”

Robin scoffs.


End file.
